Mortal Kombat 11
by El Ricon de Ambar
Summary: Ondine puede ser una criatura cósmica que tenga todo el conocimiento sabido y no sabido y con poderes de calibre inimitable, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos. Y uno de ellos es la morriña. La crearon para proteger y la desecharon, pero aunque lo niegue siente que debe cumplir su cometido. Y por supuesto, su amiga sicópata la ayudará, a ella y al que haga falta.
1. PRÓLOGO

**Aquí os traigo un fic parodiando una continuación de lo que sería MK11, aunque en parte algunos cosas podrían ser ciertas. ¿Quién sabe?**

 **Os tengo que decir que esta sería la penúltima o antepenúltima historia de una serie que estoy haciendo llamada "Reddoshiatā no shimai" y esta envuelve a varios mundos, así que si os gusta y estáis interesados... tendréis que esperar un poco X9. No os preocupéis, iré lo más rápido que pueda (si el Bachiller no me mata antes O.Q|||)**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **salvo mis OC's nada me pertenece.**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO:**

La vida va y viene, viene y se va; ese el ciclo eterno que nadie puede evitar por mucho poder que tenga.

De donde yo provengo ese detalle muchos no lo tienen en cuenta, simplemente son unos bárbaros deseosos de poder con el pretexto repetitivo o "cliché", como dicen los humanos, de dominar el mundo y/o el universo.

Patético… simplemente… patético.

Siempre es lo mismo, nunca ven las consecuencias de sus actos que cómicamente les llevan al fracaso y a otros a la victoria; bien por regla universal y para entretenimiento de los dioses, esa pequeña victoria es temporal.

Como ya dije, nada es para siempre.

También están aquellos que tienen ansias de venganza… aunque sea la cosa más estúpida que haya oído en toda mi inmortal y cósmica vida. ¿Pero es que no se dan cuenta que estarán abonados a un sin número de perdidas o fracasos?

Y si lo logran, no ganarán nada, su obsesión les ha negado seguir adelante en una posibilidad de una nueva vida posiblemente mejor a la que tenían. Pero no, la obra está escrita así y no se puede cambiar por muchas ganas que tenga… y poder no me falta eso os lo aseguro. Es más, yo soy la única que podría hacer que mi anfitrión conquiste el mundo con solo un chasquido; pero si lo hiciera esa persona moriría por lo que siempre estará con límites para utilizar su poder, poca gente puede aguantar… pero a mí me salió muy bien. En fin que me voy por las ramas, aunque no puedo ir a ninguna parte en realidad.

Ahora bien, también he podido observar a gente que merece la pena. Un muy buen ejemplo es ese espadachín ciego portador de una de las armas más curiosas que haya tenido el honor de ver, protegió a su hijo poniéndolo a salvo de unos asesinos inmundos, aunque no fue con la mejor de las personas en mi opinión y no de la mejor forma; para mí alivio la cosa salió bien con los dos, je… esos viejos dioses no son unos vagos después de todo, aunque sea en raras ocasiones pueden ser útiles. Otro sería esa hermosa princesa azul, es difícil de olvidar su maestría en combate… buena y gentil pero a la ver mortífera y precisa; es una lástima que su confusa mente no la ayudase de mucho. Y uno de los que más curiosidad me trae es ese pequeño sauriano; lo que más me gusta es esa lealtad incondicional que tiene con su ahora emperador, para mi tranquilidad ya que sus anteriores amos no eran de lo mejorcito y no valoraban correctamente sus habilidades; también está el que no busca poder alguno, solo respuestas… eso me lleva a una duda: cuando encuentre a más de su especie, ¿Qué hará? Seguirá con el emperador solitario o… se irá para siempre con su familia. Solo el destino lo dirá, pero de todos formas a mi me gustaría como aliado y a ellos también… si dejaran los motes e insultos.

Ahora que recuerdo, lo único que supe hasta este momento de mi dimensión natal fue que fue salvada de ese débil dios caído por un actor que para nada actuaba. Lo que son las cosas… al principio pensé en lo estúpido que era y ahora admiro su fortaleza y poder, que a pesar de no poder compararse con los míos, son de temer; y detrás de toda esas bromas de mal gusto y egocentrismo, hay un gran hombre y HÉROE no como ese shaolin orgulloso. Si tan solo hubiera escuchado… bueno… si lo pienso bien, el dios protector de la tierra no es para tirar cohetes para que negarlo, ¿no?

En fin, eso ya no es de mi incumbencia. Ahora tengo una vida en la que formo parte "físicamente", rodeada de personas que, pese a sus defectos que son algunos cuantos, son maravillosas. Y yo estoy en el cerebro de una de las mayores leyendas urbanas de esta Tierra. **GHOST JUSTICE** o Álex Blue para los amigos.

Es una gran chica con un gran sentido de lo que es justo o no, y yo quiero ayudarla, DESEO formar parte de ello y lo hago con gusto. Además, es que la idea que ella tenía con eliminar a esta gente injusta no es la que yo tenía; aún lo recuerdo cuando me aclaró lo que pretendía.

— ** _¿Pero no es eliminar a esa escoria definitivamente y hacerlo público tu plan?"_** — **pregunté curiosa.**

 **Ella se quedó en silencio por un minuto.**

— ** _Porque si no este mundo sería muy aburrido_** — **dijo con una sonrisa amplia y sincera.**

Lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer, la satisfacción que sentí al oír esas palabras era infinita; incluso alegaría a decir que ella lo pudo sentir, al fin y al cabo estamos unidas de más de una forma.

Mi vida no podría ser más apacible. Pero… últimamente es demasiado apacible. El hecho de que no use todo nuestro potencial en las cacerías salvo cuando entrenamos me tiene, como decirlo… ansiosa de acción.

Los humanos de aquí son débiles, ni un ejército nos detendría. Y los únicos enemigos que podrían darnos batalla están de nuestro lado, lo único a lo que se han enfrentado es a una Álex realmente enfadada.

…

Si estuviéramos en mi hogar natal… solo cambiaría la potencia del rival… quizá podamos incluso cambiar para bien las cosas.

Salgo de mi trance y a través de los ojos de la máscara de mi amiga puedo ver un cadáver muy reciente al que le han arrancado la piel y órganos y le están poniendo flores por dentro de esqueleto barnizado que se encontraba sobre una vitrina de una tienda sentado.

—¿Qué te parece Ondine? Lo he hecho con varias flores que se encontraban en la trastienda—decía mientras ponía una última rosa roja en el hueco izquierdo donde debía haber un ojo—Así aprenderá a no tocar a niñas pequeñas. Bueno… aprender no es algo que pueda hacer en estos momentos ups—dijo riendo un poco.

— _Mhm, ¿ya has preparado la llamada?_

—Me ofendes-dijo mientras dramatizaba—Hemos estado tanto tiempo juntas y aun así dudas de mi, que gran dolor siento en el alma—y empezó a lagrimear.

— _Y luego llamas a Jeff drama queen_ —dije un tanto alegre por su melodramatismo. Ella siempre me hace reír.

—Perdooona—decía rascándose la nuca con voz socarrona y un pequeño sonrojo—Pero ahora enserio, será mejor largarse de aquí. ¿Lista?

— _¿A caso lo dudas? Me ofendes._

—Ja-Ja-Ja mu' grasiosa—dijo fingiendo molestia.

Y en menos de lo que uno chasquea los dedos nos teletransportamos a medio kilómetro de la mansión de Slenderman. Para que os hagáis una idea, viajamos desde una floristería en Hong Kong hasta este remoto bosque en América, una minucia de viaje.

Mi pequeña amiga adulta estaba caminando por un tronco que servía como puente de un pequeño río haciendo de equilibrista y tarareando como una niña, ya sin la máscara. Tendrá dieciocho pero me encanta esa mentalidad tan jovial suya.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a contarme el porqué te distanciaste de mi por toda una hora? Normalmente lo haces cuando piensas en tu casa.

— _Corrección: esta es mi casa. Esa dimensión es solo donde nací nada más._

—¿Con "esta" te refieres a mi mollera o a esta bola de fango? A mí no me líes.

Sabía que conocía la respuesta, pero siempre es divertido seguirle el juego. Y picarla lo es más.

— _No_ _sé, tú me dirás. Creo que es mejor vivir en el cerebro de una inestable mental que en una bola de fango._

—Ignoraré esa primera parte y me lo tomaré como un alago—su tono ahora era tranquilo para ahora sonreía con el ceño fruncido y venas en la frente. Y luego nos reímos—No enserio, ¿estabas pensando en el Outworld y su Tierra?

Di un largo suspiro resignado.

— _Sí, así es._

—Tía, déjalo ya, no quiero verte triste por un mundo que no te merece. Vale, por lo que nos contaste hay personas buenas, ¿pero viste cómo son sus dioses? Joder, aunque aparecieras como salvadora celestial podrían rechazarte como si fueras la puta peste negra.

— _No lo sabes con certeza_ –dije un poco triste, porque lo que dice en realidad es más que probable.

—Bullshit! Incluso esas mierdecillas de dioses antiguos te dirían: "Mira tronca, aunque hagamos nuestro trabajo como el culo es nuestro curro, así que no te rayes y lárgate"—decía con el tono de esos hippies drogadictos que me hizo reír escandalosamente—Si es que ya me lo imagino, y encima el cabecilla del grupo haría la pose tipo "Like a baws"—e hizo un sonido de pedo. Me dolía la barriga de tanto reírme.

— _…Pero ten en cuenta, si yo voy tú también te vienes._

—Pues entonces se cagarían en todo el universo porque me dicen eso y…

—… _no viven para contarlo_ —completé.

—¡Exacto! Es más, te apuesto lo que quieras a si vamos allí, ponemos en vereda a todo quisque.

— _Si es lo que tú quieres._

—¡¿Pos a que esperamos?!

Y empezó a correr a nuestra casa. Pero al llegar, su sonrisa se desvaneció y se paró enfrente de la puerta. Le pregunté qué pasaba y lo que me dijo fue:

—Lo planeaste todo, ¿verdad?—una nueva sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero era de lado y tenía una ceja levanta mientras miraba hacia arriba como intentado ver su frente. No hablé, me descubrió—Sabes muy bien que si me lo hubieras dicho habría dicho que sí a pesar de negarme en un principio, Ondine.

— _Supongo que sí, perdona._

—Nonononono por dios no—corrigió rápidamente, moviendo las manos alocadamente–Yo solo quiero que seas feliz por lo que no me molesta, en absoluto. Yo-

— _Pfff_

Ella no pudo continuar porque me reí un poco. Se ofendió y se cruzó de brazos y dijo que no iríamos, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la casa. Me preocupé, no quería enfadarla.

— _Lo siento, ¿me perdonas?_

Paró de caminar, descruzó los brazos y….

No sabía lo que planeaba, por eso mismo maldigo el que me prohíba leerle la mente sin su permiso.

En un giro brusco y rápido que me desorientó completamente, corrió y abrió la puerta de la mansión bruscamente alertando a todos nuestros compañeros.

—¡MÁS OS VALE PREPARAROS UNA BUENA FRASE DE DESPEDIDA, PORQUE ME VOY DE VIAJE! ¡Y que alguien llame a la casa de mis padres y a Golden's!

Con lo dicho desconcertó a todos pero no se detuvo a dar explicaciones, subió como un rayo, literalmente, a nuestro cuarto seguida de Udar y se puso a empacar.

Para cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado ya estaba terminando con la primera maleta.

— _Muchas gracias, de verdad._

—No problemo, para eso está la familia, ¿verdad Udar?

El perro demoniaco dio un ladrido y le lamió la cara.

—Mierda esto no se quita y lo sabes muy bien-dijo mientras se limpiaba inútilmente el chaleco azul.

Tengo que hacer una corrección: la vida en esta Tierra no es lo que me guste. Lo que AMO es mi nueva vida con mi familia, una familia que me quiere.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

**Hoooolaaaaa :3 Antes de nada os diré que va a haber parejas multigénero y lemon y gore, así que si nada os gusta os podéis ir. Pero si os gusta disfrutadlo ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **nada de MKX me pertenece, solo mis OC'S (habrá más a parte de los vistos en el prólogo).**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1 (SHANG TSUNG NO ES EL ÚNICO PROBLEMA DEL OUTWORLD)**

 _ **Cuartel de las Fuerzas Especiales (Tierra)**_

—A ver, a ver, a ver… si no he entendido mal, ¿me estáis diciendo que hay pruebas irrefutables del regreso de Shang Tsung?—dijo incrédulo el ex-mayor de las Fuerzas Especiales, que a pesar de irse tras la derrota definitiva de Shinnok, fue traído a regañadientes por su mejor amiga la general Sonya Blade y su propia hija la especialista Jacqui Briggs.

—Así es Jax. Además del libro que Cage encontró en su antigua fortaleza sobre la longevidad edeniana, un miembro de la escolta personal de Kotal Kanh dijo haberlo visto con sus propios ojos en el palacio que una vez perteneció a Shao Kanh—al pronunciar ese último nombre la comandante Blade, creó cierta tensión en los más veteranos de la sala.

—No me lo puedo creer—las palabras le salieron casi como un susurro al moreno de piel.

—Créetelo, fue el mismísimo Ermac el que lo vio; es más, fue atacado—la actitud de Cage era seria… no me lo puedo creer.

—Pues ahora me lo creo menos—en su voz se notaba el rencor aún fresco por la pérdida de sus brazos a causa del ser de múltiples almas. Ante eso, su hija le puso una mano en su hombro en señal de entendimiento—Además, como sabemos que no ha engañado a sus propios compañeros.

—Porque solo hay una persona que conozcamos capaz de quitar todo un aglutinamiento de almas de una sola vez—dijo Kenshi saliendo en defensa del que consideraba un amigo.

—Papá…—Jax giró la cabeza para ver a su hija cara a cara—A Ermac lo atacaron en una misión de reconocimiento.

Ante lo dicho el moreno la miró con duda.

—El emperador recibió el chivatazo de que Mileena se encontraba ahí (*), fue en ese momento que envió a Ermac a investigar. Tenemos la teoría de que Shang Tsung pudo divulgar un rumor falso—ayudó a explicar la menor de los Cage.

—Y al ver a quien enviaron no desaprovecho la oportunidad—comprendió el mayor de los Briggs.

—Al no absorber todas las almas de su cuerpo consiguió volver a duras penas, aun así está grave—Sonya hizo una pausa dramática—Pero eso no es lo único importante.

Con esas últimas palabras miró a Takeda, Kung Jin y Jacqui y les hizo moviento de cabeza en señal de que hablasen.

—Mientras el sargento Cage hablaba con el Kanh, nosotros estuvimos interrogando al resto de su sequito. Al principio se mostraron reacios a hablar—mientras lo dijo, Takeda recordó el tanto doloroso como vergonzoso momento en el que Ferra/Torr lo zarandearon por el aire como si fuese un trapo—pero al final colaboraron.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dijeron?—el actor estaba entre impaciente y molesto, cosa que llamó la atención de su hija y su ex-esposa.

—Según Ferra/Torr, hay un personaje "fantasma" rondando no solo por el palacio, sino por toda la ciudad.

—También Reptile, quien se encarga de vigilar a Ermac, ha estado detectando una especie de presencia "fantasma" a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar desde que trajeron a Ermac—siguió la morena de piel.

—Y ese "fantasma" tiene algo que ver con Shang Tsung o…

—No estamos seguros, aunque quizá esto nos aclare las cosas—dijo Jin sacando de un bolsillo de su pantalón un PEN—Cuando le pregunté a Erron lo que me dijo fue: "Lo único que te puedo decir es que esto os puede dar alguna pista de lo que siquiera está pasando por aquí"—dijo imitando la voz del vaquero a lo que hubo una pequeña risilla floja de los más jóvenes y Johnny que fue acallada por Sonya con la mirada con la que toda mujer nace—Ejem, lo más curioso es que estaba muy tenso, como si hubiera vista la mayor atrocidad jamás concebida.

—Sí… ahora que lo pienso, Kotal tampoco parecía estar en su cabales, estaba irritable y juraría que dijo algo como: "Shang Tsung no me importa ahora mismo"—ante la frase de Cassie todos se vieron realmente consternados—Lo sé yo también reaccioné así. Estoy segura que algo grave está pasando en Z'Unkahrah y que la razón está ahí—dijo señalando el PEN de la mano de Jin.

—Solo hay una manera de saberlo.

El arquero le tendió el pequeño objeto a su general y esta lo enchufó en un ordenador portátil para que todos lo vieran en la gran pantalla de televisión ok no.

La pantalla se encendió y las luces se apagaron, el único video que había en el PEN estaba comenzando.

Al principio solo había sonido blanco y como al cabo de un rato, una cuenta atrás como las del cine apareció. Cuando llegó a cero lo primero que se vio era una figura aparentemente femenina. Era alta y vestía una camisa blanca con gemelos en forma de cruz y un adorno de volantes en su cuello con una gema ovalada azul rey, un chaleco elegante del mismo color de la gema con un bolsillo a la altura del pecho y de este colgaba una cadena dorada y la parte de atrás larga como si fueran dos colas; una botas hasta casi las rodillas negras con detalles metálicos, pantalones blancos y guantes sin dedos negros.

Estaba sentada en una silla con la cabeza mirando al techo y jugando con algo en su mano izquierda.

No había ningún sonido y la habitación estaba completamente negra como la boca del lobo, salvo el foco de luz que iluminaba a la figura misteriosa. La mujer miró a la cámara, revelando algo que a los ojos de cualquiera, se describiría como horrido o morboso. Su cara era blanco puro pero eso no era lo malo. No… sus ojos y boca eran como los de la máscara de la comedia de los teatros, y podrían asegurar que con toda probabilidad… que esos eran sus ojos y su boca naturales. Cuando los ojos vacios de la joven se posaron en la cámara, la sonrisa se ensanchó al punto de lo imposible y sus ojos se entrecerraron más, demostrando que de alguna manera, sabía que el efecto en sus espectadores era el esperado. Se levantó e hizo una reverencia caballerosa. Para sorpresa de todos, su voz no era lo que esperaban cuando movió su sonrisa permanente.

—Este es un mensaje para el emperador del Outworld y su sequito de confianza—en un milisegundo hubo un corte y su cara estaba a centímetros de la lente. El cambio radical de imagen perturbó de una manera sobrecogedora a la gran mayoría. La mujer de elegante vestimenta llevo su dedo índice a la boca en señal de silencio y en susurros canturreó—Shang Tsung… no es el principal problema~

Ahora el nivel de confusión y perturbación se subió por todo lo alto, nadie entendió sus palabras pero la manera tan tranquila y alegre en que las dijo les provocó escalofríos en cada fibra de su ser.

La mujer se alejó de la cámara y se dirigió a su derecha, luego se oyó como rebuscaba por la zona.

—No me fastidies… ¿Dónde rayos está…? Ajá… CofCof… Síííí, ya sé que debería hacer limpieza, pero ahora tenemos invitados y un público que atender—"¿Tenemos?" Fue lo que se preguntaron todos por raro que parezca. O bien la chica no estaba cuerda o había alguien más, lo cual era un 99% improbable—Estoy sola, si es lo que os preguntáis—para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, la pelinegra estaba inclinada de lado mirando a la cámara riendo de manera dulce y con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera preocupada. Eso los asustó más—Hey, no os preocupéis, que la diversión está por empezar, y creedme que os hago un gran favor.

Se dirigió por detrás de la silla y dejó el objetó que cogió antes y con lo que jugaba al principio del vídeo: una caja de música antigua y una bolsita de terciopelo negro. Otra vez, se sorprendieron. El fondo era una cortina negra y al apartar la tela negra, la luz inundó toda oscuridad dejando la pantalla completamente blanca por unos segundos. Al amainar la luminosidad, vieron la figura femenina avanzar a paso lento hacía lo que quizá, en una parte muy profunda de su cabeza, se habían formulado lo que iba a pasar.

Debajo de tres huecos en el techo por los que entraba la luz, había tres personas aparentemente varones con las ropas rasgadas y ensangrentadas atados a sillas y con cubos de metal en la cabeza.

—Por si en vuestras cabecitas se os ha pasado la típica pregunta de "¿Están vivos?" la respuesta es sí; pero, como quizá hayáis adivinado y sé que lo habéis hecho… bueno no voy… a decir exactamente lo que habéis pensado porque arruinaría su sorpresa—decía entre risitas divertidas; y luego empezó a susurrar con voz pícara—Los atados en las sillas porque no les he dicho ni mu—vuelve a hablar normal—Y… porque seguramente os asustarías hasta quizá el punto de cagaros por la pata—el que lo dijese con ese tono de fastidio como si lo supiese de antemano hizo mella en el orgullo de todos—En fin… el caso es que estas tres personas aquí presentes han atentado contra la seguridad de Z'Unkahrah desde el interior… y deben ser castigadas por ello—lo último fue dicho con tono serio y sombrío, casi inhumano.

La mujer de cara blanca fue a la silla donde antes estaba sentada y cogió la caja para dejarla delante del hombre del medio, luego camino a despacio hacía el mismo lugar donde cogió antes el objeto musical y se pudo oír como arrastraba algo. Para cuando volvió aparecer en cámara, vieron que lo que arrestaba era un hacha de doble filo de un tamaño considerable y de aspecto oxidado.

Paró en frente de la cajita musical, la miró. Luego miró a la cámara ladeando la cabeza y volvió a mirar la caja, como si no estuviera segura. Pero la pequeña risilla que soltó demostró que lo estaba.

Se puso de cuclillas para darle cuerda, lo hizo de forma lenta. Cuando terminó, se puso detrás del hombre del medio y con un movimiento de muñeca levando el hacha para que quedara en alto.

La melodía comenzó, y para su desconfort estaba usando como su cuenta atrás _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_. Había convertido una de las nanas que como mínimo les cantaba una vez a los bebés en un instrumento de tortura psicológica.

A medida que la melodía avanzaba, ella daba pequeños golpes al ritmo de la música en los cubos con el hacha. Ya sabían lo que pretendía: en quien terminase el hacha, sería quien recibiese el "castigo".

La melodía se suponía que debía haber terminado cuando pasó más de un minuto, pero la versión de esta caja estaba llegando a los cinco. Lo quería alargar. Ninguno respiraba.

Cinco minutos pasaron, ahí la nana terminó. El "ganador": el hombre de la izquierda. Tenía una complexión fuerte, pero la situación le había hecho mearse en sus pantalones.

La fémina miró a la cámara y volvió a ensanchar su sonrisa. Dio unos golpecitos crueles al cubo de la izquierda, poniendo más histérico al hombre de debajo de este. El bricho del hacha en alto llamó la atención de todos, algunos cerraron los ojos esperando el sonido tan conocido de la carne siendo desgarrada por el metal sin piedad. Pero nunca llegó. Solo se oyó el sonido del hacha caer al suelo con un gran estruendo.

Las preguntas empezaron a aglutinarse en sus mentes, incluso la estúpida pregunta de "¿Se le habrá caído?" o "¿Pesará demasiado? Cualquier pregunta les valía siempre que pudiera dar una explicación de los acontecimientos gravados.

No se le cayó.

 **La dejó caer.**

La pelinegra cogió la caja de música y la llevó a algún sitio esta vez a la izquierda. Regresó para situarse delante de la persona central otra vez.

Hubo un silencio que se les hizo tortuosamente eterno, hasta que…

—No os confiéis~—la figura rompió el silencio—Porque lo divertido de la vida, es que es… una gran trolera.

Lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido como para saber con exactitud lo que había pasado en cámara. En una fracción de segundo se dio la vuelta y con un golpe de karate… cortó al hombre de detrás de si por la mitad, haciendo que un explosión de sangre y demás saliera por todos lados manchándola a ella y a los otros dos, que chillaban de puro terror.

La mujer ahora se movía lenta. No daba la cara ante la cámara.

Su mano izquierda era con la que había asentado el golpe falta y estaba completamente bañada en rojo carmesí y de ella salía vapor. La miró un rato. Luego observó todo su cuerpo, el azul tan intenso de su traje contrastando con el rojo de la sangre.

Levantó la otra mano. Dio un chasquido. Los hombres que quedaron vivos desaparecieron de las nada, como un susurro.

Se llevó esa misma mano a su rostro antinatural y sus mentes se bloquearon para lo que vieron después.

Arrancó su propia cara como si fuera una máscara de teatro normal y corriente. Y es que **era** una máscara de la comedia normal y corriente, que podía pegar a su rostro como si nada.

Se hizo la oscuridad. Salvo un foco que iluminaba una silla. Era el mismo escenario que se mostró en el video al principio del todo.

La figura volvió a aparecer, sin máscara, revelando una piel blanca como la nieve y sin rastros de sangre. Ninguna parte de su traje mostraba vestigios de alguna flor roja. Sus ojos estaban tapados por su flequillo, solo podía verse su finos y pálidos labios.

Se dejó caer en la silla. De nuevo tenía la bolsita misteriosa en sus manos, estaba jugando con ella.

Con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, miró a la cámara por última y dijo.

—El caso es que…—tanteó un poco con las manos en el aire y luego las puso sobre sus rodillas— **YO** también soy una gran TROLL por así decirlo—con lo último dicho, volvió a soltar una pequeña risilla diabólica.

La última cosa que pudieron vislumbrar antes de que terminara el video, fue una gigantesca sonrisa filosa en el rostro de aquella mujer… fantasma.

El video terminó no sin antes los créditos finales, que mostraron en más de un momento el nombre de la autora y actriz principal del morboso video:

 **GHOST JUSTICE**

Nadie dijo nada, ni la mínima idea se les cruzó por la cabeza.

—Lo he visto...

Todos miraron al que habló.

—Papá, ¿de qué hablas?—preguntó Takeda a su padre con voz baja, muy baja.

—He visto... como esa chica... ha partido... a un hombre... por la mitad. Su sonrisa era...—se apoyó en la pared. No tenía la venda en los ojos, sino que la estaba apretando en su mano. Sus ojos ciegos mostraban dos cosas: confusión... y miedo. Mucho, mucho miedo.

—¿Qué cojones ha sido eso?—preguntó el actor, soltando el aire que no recordaba haber aguantado.

—Eso... es el problema del Outworld—contestó Sonya, su voz no sonando tranquila como le gustaría que sonase en esos momentos.

—Pues es eso, **su** problema, no el nuestro—la voz algo temblorosa de su hija, le hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón.

—De...Deberíamos destruir esa...cosa. Cassie tiene razón... no es... nuestro problema—la proposición de Jax fue aceptada con los brazos abiertos. Lo que sea por tener ese PEN fuera de su vista.

Justo cuando el moreno de piel iba a coger el PEN... se quedó helado en el sitio. Al verlo, el arquero se le acercó para ver lo que pasó.

—No está. El PEN no está—ahora estaba más agobiado. Maldecía al mapache por embaucarle hasta que muriese.

—¡¿Quién lo ha cogido?!—chilló Jacqui que se abrazó a Takeda en busca de protección. Miraban a todos lados viendo lo obvio: no había ni un solo alma aparte de ellos. Joder, hasta las almas en pena se pondrían a temblar. Para su desgracia ese no era el único de sus múltiples problemas. Tenían compañía.

— ** _¿No es vuestro problema?_**

Aquel personaje que no hacía acto de presencia tenía una voz capaz de hacer temblar al mismísimo príncipe Shokan, y lo peor de todo es que sonaba elevadamente molesta.

— _ **¿Qué no es…VUESTRO problema…decís?** _ —mientras esa voz hablaba soltaba lo que parecía una risa forzada, como si estuviera usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse contra ellos y asesinarlos de mil y una maneras, o eso pensaban… e iban no muy desencaminados cabe añadir.

El aire se hacía cada vez más pesado y los corazones si los juntabas podrían hacer una banda de percusión sincronizada perfectamente.

—¿Q…Quién eres y por qué… no te logro percibir?—preguntó el joven de los Takahashi, quien en el fondo maldecía tartamudear porque sabía que producía satisfacción en aquella voz.

— ** _Dios ni que fueras ciego como tu padre, sin ofender_** —corrigió suavizando su tono, pero no lo suficiente para que no se siguiese sintiendo cabreada— ** _Tsk, aquí pimpollos, en lo ÚNICA puta pantalla de la sala._**

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia la pantalla. Efectivamente estaba ahí, y creedme cuando os digo que es sorprendente que sus corazones no saliesen de sus pechos. Quien estaba saliendo en la pantalla, con un fondo negro detrás, era la personaje que hace unos momentos deseaban no volver a ver en lo que les quedaba de vida.

Ghost Justice estaba viéndolos, con signos de cólera en cada fibra de su pálida cara, solo que había unas horribles diferencias que les hacía quererla ver como en el vídeo, ya no sabían si era una máscara otra vez. Lo único que no cambió era su rostro puramente blanco, eso solo; sus ojos no estaban curvados en lo que podían llamarse "ojos pícaros", ahora eran dos círculos perfectos y en el centro de lo que antes se veían como cuencas vacías, había dos puntos rojos que a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, brillaban con locura. Su sonrisa postiza era de más tamaño que la primera vez, tanto en ancho como en largo, y estaba adornada con unos afilados dientes y de una longitud que hacían palidecer a los del carnívoro más peligroso de la Tierra. El último detalle era que en el centro de su frente había un pequeño sol con una media luna en el interior de este, y de este pequeño detalle, posiblemente insignificante, salía sangre a borbotones que caía hacía su peligrosa boca dándose el gusto de lamerla de vez en cuando con una lengua sobrehumanamente larga.

Bien, no es una imagen bonita de ver, ¿verdad? Pues poned eso con la voz que parecía una recopilación de voces furiosas venidas desde la parte más profunda del Infierno. Para ellos definitivamente no lo era.

— ** _Es increíble. Guerreros que han luchado con seres de otro mundo y… se asustan por un simple vídeo, obviamente no sois tan grandes como os pintan_** —El desprecio y la burla se podían notar en su voz, pero también… ¿decepción?— ** _Ni… se te… ocurra… pequeña Cage_** —amenazó venenosamente la "fantasma" y todos miraron hacia la joven, que se había escabullido hacía los cables para desenchufar la computadora.

—Lo siento amiga, pero nadie nos insulta así como así—y tiró del cable, haciendo que en la pantalla ese horrible rostro de la mujer desapareciese _._

Todos suspiraron aliviados.

—Esa es mi pequeña—alabó Johnny, volviendo a expulsar un aire que no recordó haber retenido.

La muchacha que derrotó a Shinnok solo tuvo unos segundos de gloria para que se le helase la sangre con lo que pasaría a continuación.

— ** _¿En verdad pensáis que es tan simple? Como se nota que a pesar de ser héroes seguís siendo humanos. Aunque no puede culparos por eso, la verdad_** —Ahora su tono era calmado, pero la seriedad tan fría con la que hablaba les daba escalofríos.

Una extraña aura amarilla los envolvió dejándolos paralizados en el sitio, mirando fijamente al gran ordenador y podían jurar que no podían mover los labios.

La pantalla se había encendido otras vez pero en esta ocasión emitía una luz rojo casi cegadora que hacía que el rostro anormal de la dama fuese más imponente, con sus ojos y colmillos brillando entre todo ese mar de carmesí.

— ** _Ahora quiero que escuchéis atentamente: Id al Outworld y hablad con el emperador, os dará más pistas para que en vuestro cerebros de solo un 10% de capacidad os hagáis una idea de lo que está pasando. Llevad a Kung Lao y contadle todo, y si nos os cree me importa una mierda lo que hagáis solamente TRAEDLO_** —A medida que hablaba su voz se hacía cada vez más distorsionada. De la computadora empezó a salir humo, chipas y una especie de líquido negro de olor penetrante, nada que hayan olido en sus vidas— ** _Y como me entere, que lo haré, de que habéis dicho al ignorante del Dios del Trueno sobre nuestra pequeña charla… Las consecuencias serán peores que si Shinnok o Shao Kanh hubiesen logrado_** ** _sus estúpidos planes de conquista. Oh y… si fuera vosotros no miraría a vuestras espaldas._**

Su último gesto, fue darle un puñetazo a la pantalla. Antes de que pudiera llegar a rozar el vidrio, hubo apagón de cinco segundos, pero eso no acalló el sonido del vidrio romperse.

Al hacerse la luz, todos tenían los ojos cerrados. Una vez que los abrieron, sintieron sus cuerpos extrañamente algo entumecido y que ya podían volver la boca con normalidad… aunque ninguno dijo una sola palabra. Las palabras de la dama fantasmal resonaban en sus cabezas mientras veían la pantalla de la computara rota, como su le hubiesen dado un puñetazo desde su posición. Hasta que…

Un grito de horror de la menor de los Briggs los sacó de sus confusos pensamientos, y miraron detrás de ellos. Horrible sorpresa se llevaron cuando vieron un cadáver, quien resultaba ser el hombre muerto del video cortado aún por la mitad, pero en lo que lo habían convertido podría ser catalogado como una obra de artesanía sádica.

El cuerpo había sido despojado de todo órgano y hueso en su interior, incluyendo ojos y dientes, incluso se le quitó su órgano sexual; se le había limpiado y aplicado una capa de cera por el exterior con cuidado, por el interior se podía notar un barnizado profesional. Por donde antes estaba el cerebro, el corazón y el pene, tenía unas varas de hierro atravesándolo con una rectitud exacta y centrada de manera que las dos mitades estuvieran separadas y en sus pies estaban pegadas dos placas de metal haciendo la función de evitar que se cayese. Pero lo que dio una pista de lo que era eran las perchas a base de las costillas del sujeto entre otros huesos como los de las manos para el gancho.

Un ropero.

Había convertido a aquel hombre en un ropero humano.

Y eso no era todo. En letras grandes y escrito en sangre estaba la frase que hizo peor la situación si la obra de arte no lo hizo ya.

 **I KNOW YOU ~**

Las chicas eran abrazadas por sus padres, pero todos tenían la misma expresión de horror y ganas de vomitar.

La peor parte se la llevaba Kenshi, quien aún podía verlo en su mente a pesar de su ceguera; además la sensación de mareo y agotamiento le estaban consumiendo las fuerzas hasta que no pudo aguantar más, y colapsó en el suelo.

—¡PAPÁ!—gritó Takeda ya aterrado al ver a su padre caer al suelo, pero se calmó un poco al comprobar que solo estaba desmayado; pero eso no calmaba el torbellino de emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, ni el suyo ni el de nadie.

En ese instante Sonya se fijó en algo que había pasado por alto. En una de las "perchas" estaba colgada una bolsita de terciopelo negro y pegada a esta una nota.

A paso acelerado se acercó al "ropero" y cogió la bolsita y leyó la nota con una caligrafía elegante que decía.

" **Nunca falla, ¿verdad? Los humanos siempre hacen lo contrario de lo que se les dice. Una característica un tanto** **molesta.**

 **Venga Sonya, ábrela. Sé que tienes curiosidad por saber que tiene. Al fin y al cabo eres tú".**

Por un momento miró la nota perturbada por lo que decía, pero un en arranque de orgullo e ira arrugó la hoja y la tiró a un lado, abrió la bolsa y puso la palma de su otra mano abierta para dejar caer en contenido.

No eran nada más y nada menos que los dientes y ojos barnizados del hombre ropero.

Del susto dejó los dejó caer el suelo y miró a sus amigos, que tenían una expresión que pedía a gritos saber que era lo que debían hacer. Sonya no lo dudó ni un segundo.

—Llevad a Kenshi a la enfermería. Nos vamos el Outworld. YA.

* * *

 **(*)Aquí se refiere al final de Mileena en la Torre Klásica, solo que en este caso solo se trata de una y su resurrección se basa en rumores que ponen nervioso a Kotal, pero ella está viva y escondida.**

 **¿Y bien? ¿Perturbé a alguien? XD Si es que mezclar Hannibal Lecter y Johnny el Homicida Maníaco en una sola idea nunca falla :3**

 **Si os ha gustado dejad un review y las críticas constructivas serán bien recibidas en este rinconcito ^^**

 **Yane mi gemitas ~**


End file.
